


Apollo

by memoriadeleri



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, that infamous death scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriadeleri/pseuds/memoriadeleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world, maybe this would be simple. Maybe I’d light that fire underneath you, or burn like revolution in your stomach. I’d ask you to kiss me, in that world. Before, I settled with stolen glances behind an empty bottle, while you dreamed of a better tomorrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo

It’s almost 2 now, I’ve noticed. The bottle in my hand hasn’t tipped yet, despite my lack of consciousness. “A talent only a drunk has,” you’ve told me. The alcohol still has a hold of me, but sight slowly blurs before returning to me. Then comes the hearing.

Here, left in this cafe on the corner, are empty chairs at empty tables, save for one. Save for me, the black sheep, who is only around to make a fool of himself.

Those are gunshots. My Apollo fighting for his cause, no doubt. My Apollo? Shit. I can’t believe this. I thought there was more time. I thought we had this under control.

What did I think? What did I expect? That someone would think me anything but worthless and wake me up? Who am I trying to convince? My Apollo. What a stupid question. What a worthless man.

Another gunshot. Shouting of a better tomorrow, not to be a hero. They did not come when he called. One by one the shots fired and flames spewed from hungry mouths. Still, I sit, waiting for the revolution to come and end me. Waiting for My Apollo to maybe notice my absence. In another world, perhaps.

I’d be just another body, dying for a lost cause. My Apollo would end alone, just as he lived.

In another world, maybe this would be simple. Maybe I’d light that fire underneath you, or burn like revolution in your stomach. I’d ask you to kiss me, in that world. Before, I settled with stolen glances behind an empty bottle, while you dreamed of a better tomorrow.

In that world, our brothers wouldn’t die for us. Maybe in that world, Apollo, we wouldn’t end like this. But still you flow in my bloodstream. In that world, in this.

Your shouting doesn’t stop as you realize what’s become of you, as you retreat back to this empty cafe on the corner. My Apollo didn’t even notice me as he backed into the room, guns to his chest.

Maybe I should stay. Maybe I would be spared. Who cares about the drunk passed out in the corner? Life would be nothing without you, Apollo. I am nothing without your admiration, Apollo. And I don’t have that.

A drunkard stumbles between a militia and his Apollo. The world turns. This time you notice, but no words fall from your lips. I take my place by your side, and wrap my hand in yours. I am glad the last thing I will ever feel is you.

Funny, in death how everything is clear. Funny, how the only thing I believe in is going to die by my side. Funny, how that one glance you give me means nothing and everything all at once. Funny, how I don’t have time to think about it.

"Do you permit it?" I ask, squeezing the bloody fingers that are held in mine. I ask permission to die. I ask for your recognition. I ask of nothing more than peace.

You raise the red flag in your hand, nod. Even in death you will not falter. I know this, Apollo, because I believe in you.

"Brother," the soldier calls before he pulls the trigger.

You never let go of your revolution even as you fall. Your fist curls around mine, this time, just before I stop breathing.

It’s been said that you have seven minutes of consciousness before you die, Apollo. Funny, in death how everything is clear.


End file.
